


Favors For The King

by CatalenaMara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalenaMara/pseuds/CatalenaMara
Summary: After a near-disaster caused by a meteor strike, the Statesman has been resupplied and is on its way to Midgard again.  Burying himself in the endless details involved in running this ship and haunted by the knowledge of how vulnerable his people are, Thor is working tirelessly for everyone but himself.  Until Brunnhilde and Loki decide enough is enough and find the perfect way to distract him…
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: MCU Space Ships 2019





	Favors For The King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cravetherose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravetherose/gifts).



“That’s the last of it!” Brunnhilde shouted as the Statesman’s cargo hatch closed. Chaos still reigned in the hold and from her position on the catwalk she called out orders as needed. Dozens of people moved quickly and efficiently to sort and stow the provisions they’d obtained at their last stopover. 

This far into their journey to Midgard, Asgard’s survivors, still in shock, still grieving, still knew how to follow their King’s orders. Or, in this case, Thor’s handpicked stranger, this woman from their buried past, this Valkyrie of legend, who had adapted quickly to this strange new facet of her life.

Now she was once again fighting for Asgard, for the actual people of Asgard, instead of for Odin’s fucked up disastrous choices. Doing so had resurrected something in her mind that she had thought irretrievable. 

A sense of connection.

The memory of what it was like to have something to fight _for_.

This ship, these people, were where she wanted to be. 

Here she was with what remained of Asgard’s people, all of them running, like she once had, with no concept of where they were headed. She didn’t possess their blind trust in their new King, but at least Thor was better than Odin.

Infinitely better. Thor was…

Someone to believe in. To trust.

She shook her head, grimacing at her own softness. Aside from all of that sentimental nonsense, Thor was good in bed.

The people down below kept working, kept moving, making order from chaos. She shouted an occasional order, but mostly now she needed to watch, high above them, in her solitude.

She was the only person on the catwalk. And then she wasn’t alone. 

Loki was suddenly right next to her, lounging against the silver metal wall, observing the proceedings with a pleased smile. She observed his sharp-cut cheekbones, that mane of raven hair that she loved to tangle her fingers in and pull, and decided it was more than past time for playtime.

“That’s it, then.” Brunnhilde and Loki traded satisfied smiles as the last of the supplies were closed inside the storage chambers. “Pleased with yourself?” she asked in an unimpressed drawl, absolutely refusing to admit she’d been impressed with the ease Loki had successfully handled the negotiations for these desperately needed supplies. At every stage of the proceedings he had known just what to say, what not to say, what to emphasize, and what to minimize. Not to mention his ability to produce from absolutely nowhere whatever was needed to seal the deal, whether it was precious gems for one official, spectacular artworks for another, and a heap of cold hard cash in the local currency for everyone.

Loki’s grin widened, though he didn’t bother looking at her. “Who else could have done it?”

“Our savior, the second time around.” He smiled with exaggerated delight at her patently false tone. “Where did you steal the goods from?” 

“Does it matter?” he shrugged. “The locals accepted the payment. They’re happy. We’re happy. We both feel we got the best part of the bargain.”

Pity was, he was right. “Your tricks do have some use,” she allowed. 

He turned to look at her, still smug, the asshole. “Do you really care where I got it all from?”

She snorted. “Not in the least. Unless you can teach me how to do it too?”

He contemplated her, one corner of his mouth tilted in a sly smile. “Got several centuries to spare? Magic requires a lot of patience.”

“Ah, patience. Something else I lost a long time ago.” Her eyes narrowed. “You’re trying to convince me that you have patience?”

“Ah. Sometimes there are shortcuts. But of course, to play this game, one must have natural talent.”

The five minute signal for takeoff sounded and the people below disappeared into the adjoining corridor to take flight prep positions.

She was on Loki in an instant, grabbing him by the shoulders, maneuvering him into the observation chamber just off the catwalk. He chuckled, allowing her to manhandle him, and they settled into seats for takeoff. 

A few minutes later it was done – the Statesman was in space again. Thor’s kingly voice sounded throughout the ship, reassured them all they were fully supplied and back on course to Midgard. Thor kept talking, thanking everyone involved, but Brunnhilde wasn’t listening anymore. Like her, Loki had unlocked the safety harness. Now he sprawled in the chair, legs wide apart, his impressive bulge on full display. He shifted, obviously posing for her benefit, his fangy grin daring her to do her worst.

“Let’s see if we can find some other use for that silver tongue.”

She pulled him to his feet again, with absolutely no help from him. He laughed when she set him on his feet. He glanced down at her feet then took a slow, lewd survey of her body all the way up to her cynical gaze. She returned the favor and then covered his grinning mouth with her own. Their teeth clashed, then they were devouring each other. His hands were everywhere, hard, demanding, then suddenly, briefly gentle.

When she needed to breathe again, she pushed him away. “Hands behind your back,” she ordered. 

“Whatever you say, my lady.” The tone was mocking, but he was obedient. Hands behind his back, he waited for her next move.

He’d play along until he wouldn’t. Recent experience had taught her that. But for now he pretended to be submissive, to permit her hands to explore his leather-clad body without trying to touch her in return. She covered his mouth with hers and kissed him hard as if she planned to suck the breath right out of him. She used one hand to pin him to her, and the other to explore the hard hot bulge that he had been so proudly displaying. 

He was gasping for breath when she let go and took a step back from him. His pupils were blown wide, his mouth thoroughly kissed. 

Her heart and her clit were pounding, urging her to take charge of him right then and there. Maybe with a strap-on. But she had other plans. There was business to attend to. “We need to do something about Thor.” 

His smile became even more lewd. “Yes. Let’s.”

She looked admiringly at his bulge. “I’ll unwrap the goods then.”

They grinned at each other, one predator to another, like wolves in a pack agreeing on the prey and the necessary chase.

That’s why she liked him, she reflected, walking with Loki in sync at her side. For all of their strength, for all of their broken mismatched pieces, they recognized part of themselves in each other. 

Survivors.

They strode down the Statesman’s hallways to where their King was working tirelessly, endlessly, for everyone but himself.

It never ended. The countless decisions to be made about the countless issues facing his people, now refugees, alone on a stolen cumbersome spaceship in the vastness between the rubble that had been Asgard and the hoped-for refuge of Midgard.

He couldn’t stop to think of Asgard, couldn’t stop to think of what he had lost – what he had caused to be lost. If he hadn’t gone to Muspelheim, if he had decided to speak to “Odin” in private, if he hadn’t let anger and rage overcome him – again –

Perhaps father would still be alive.

Father. If father hadn’t lied to both of them their entire lives –

If Loki had been more honest –

If –

He couldn’t sleep. Not anymore. In the first few days of their journey he’d caught sleep in snatches when sheer exhaustion dragged him down. There was just too much to be done. Nightmares of Asgard’s destruction gibbered and tore at him every time he dozed off and he’d avoided sleep as much as possible. Awake, he could do things, work for his people in every possible way. Discussing the ship’s capabilities with pilots dealing with a ship utterly unlike any they had ever flown. Settling arguments that could quickly led to serious injury or death among too many traumatized people being forced to live in too small a space. Reassuring people worried that they were on their way to a realm all of them had been taught was hopelessly primitive. The ongoing issue of supplies, food, fuel. 

The meteor strike several weeks into their journey had nearly done them in – the destruction of critical supply holds, shielding coming close to catastrophic failure, the repairs not even half finished due to lack of parts. The ship had been barely limping by the time they’d reached the next inhabited planet. 

If Loki hadn’t been able to convince that planet’s rulers to sell them the supplies they needed, his magic accessing means of payment they otherwise lacked, they might well have been stranded there. 

And somewhere along the way Loki had somehow morphed, like the shapeshifter he was, into the brother he had once known…

Someone he trusted.

Someone he loved.

If Brunn hadn’t been at his side, cheering him up with her disrespect and cynical tongue…

Someone he had come to trust and love as well.

If they both hadn’t found ways to comfort him when he was nearing precipices he saw far too late –

They’d helped, both in the work they did, in their clear-eyed ability to know what needed to be done, and when. The time they spent in the one bed they shared – though seldom all three at the same time – had been a respite from the endless labor and a reminder that he was a man as well as a king.

But since the meteor strike there had been no time for any of that, no time for them. Everything had to be recalculated, everything had to be redone. He’d tried to take naps at first, but the nightmares had come back, full force, full of visions of horror of all that could happen to one vulnerable ship full of the last of Asgard’s people. Now, he couldn’t allow himself to sleep and though he felt himself fraying under the strain it was better just to push on, because there was so much that needed to be done. 

The room was full of people coming and going, filtering in and out with their problems, their questions, their advice. Decisions needed to be made decisively. He needed to be their king, he needed to do everything right.

He needed to ignore the pain around his missing eye, ignore the way the world looked so different seen through only one eye, and how that lack made everything seem skewed and out of balance.

He turned his attention to the readings on the screen, fuel use, food supplies, half-listening to the people around him, trying to force even more information into his exhausted mind.

It took him a moment to realize the room had gone quiet.

It took him another moment to look up and realize two new people had come in. And everyone else had left.

The two people grinned at him, their expressions surprisingly alike. 

“That’s it,” Brunn said decisively. “Time to quit, your majesty.”

Loki was standing by her side. Only he wasn’t. He could feel his brother’s breath on his cheek as one long-fingered hand reached down and blanked out the screen. “Loookiiiiii!” he shouted, leapt to his feet, turned, but Loki was no longer there.

Turning again he found Loki back at Brunn’s side. 

“Brother,” Loki began, and Brunn continued, “We have some private business to discuss with you.”

“Is it urgent? Can it wait?”

Loki purred, “Our business has to do with the safety of the ship.” 

Fear jolted. “What’s happening? What – ” He belatedly recognized Loki’s tone of voice, his relaxed, ‘I know more than you do, you oaf’ posture, and he narrowed his eyes. He didn’t have time for this.

They each gave him stubborn, determined looks. 

“You need a break,” Brunn said. 

“Brother, you’re exhausted. You do no one any good by hurting yourself,” Loki said.

“There’s so much to do – “ Thor began rattling off a list of chores, but when Loki answered “already done” to half of his list and Valkyrie suggested he delegate the rest he suddenly found himself unable to decide what to do next.

Loki and Brunn traded conspiratorial looks and then Loki claimed her mouth. Their clothing disappeared in a green shimmer. Thor wanted to turn, to look away, to ignore this outrageous provocation and get back to work. He didn’t move – he couldn’t look away. Not when Loki was exploring the shell of one of Brunn’s ears with his quick and clever tongue and she was moaning, so low and seductive, in response. Thor shifted, desire stirring hot and heavy. Loki shot him a glance, then moved to lick long stripes down Brunn’s throat. She tilted her head back, arched her back, and Thor longed to press his hands against her breasts, feel the hardness of those nipples centered in his palms. Loki bit down hard on one of Brunn’s shoulders. She gasped and grabbed his head, tangled her fingers in his raven hair and pulled, hard. Loki made a noise that sounded more pleased than pained. 

Breathing hard, they paused and studied Thor’s reactions.

Thor tried to ignore his hard-on. He made a move to turn back to his work.

“Brother,” Loki said again, voice low and wicked. “We’re only thinking of the safety of our people.”

Thor shouted as something wound around his hands, shimmering green and golden, binding them tight. Something wrapped around his ankles an instant later. “Loki! Brunn!” he shouted, enraged, tried to take a step and found himself thoroughly hobbled, unable to take a full step. Loki came right up to him, so fast the world narrowed to those intense green eyes. Loki touched his shoulder, and the world warped and reformed.

He found himself half-sitting, half-lying on their bed – the bed that he saw so little of. He was propped up on pillows arranged so he had a clear view of everything in front of him. And, he was naked.

Loki and Brunn were standing side by side watching him. The walls of the room were blurred with a soft pearlescent haze, making everything seem distant and unreal. Thor felt that maybe he should be impressed with Loki’s artistry at keeping the world at bay, and maybe he should be annoyed at their presumption, and definitely that he should be focused on his work.

But he couldn’t stop looking at the two of them. His gaze kept travelling from Brunn’s breasts to Loki’s crotch. Loki was sporting an impressive hard-on. Thor’s cock was hard, demanding, and his hands longed to explore every inch of their bodies, to fondle, squeeze, rub, jack, penetrate. He knew very well what each of them liked, what would make each of them fall apart.

How long had it been? 

Too long.

They both preened, mischievous smiles on their mouths. 

“Brother,” Loki said, “It’s all right to stop thinking, for a little while.” One side of his mouth quirked. “And yes, I know, it Is hypocritical for me to say such, considering that your ability to think does not even come close – ”

Brunn punched Loki in the side. “Shut up. I have better uses for your mouth.” She pulled Loki around to face her, claimed his mouth for one long bruising kiss, and then shoved him back and pushed down on his shoulders. He went to his knees before her, falling back on his heels. She stepped closer to give him access and groaned as he tilted his head back. Thor strained at the bonds holding him immobile as Loki’s clever mouth explored her thighs, then his tongue traced her folds expertly, dipped into her quim then licked her clit. Brunn keened in pleasure and for a moment Thor forgot to breathe. Forgot everything but the sounds and sight and scent of the two in front of him. He struggled, trying to free his hands so he could grab his throbbing cock, to ease the intense pressure.

Loki pulled back from Brunn. Her hands dug into his shoulders. He licked his lips, looked up at her, then turned to observe Thor on the bed. She turned too and traded satisfied glances with Loki. 

They were both breathing fast and hard, their bodies sheened with sweat. Thor wasn’t thinking of anything else now – just them and his straining cock, desperate for touch. He pulled hopelessly at his bonds. Loki chuckled, and suddenly Thor was free – but for only a moment. Brunn was instantly there. Her strong hands pulled him up and off the bed

Then Brunn was in front of him, Loki behind. They pressed their bodies close to his, their arms enfolding him. Brunn’s breasts pressed against his chest. He grabbed her ass and rutted against her. Loki, behind him, pressed his cock against Thor’s crack. Then both Brunn and Loki were kissing him, caressing him, soft, fast, hard, slow, until everything was a blur of sensation. He tried to reach and touch as much of Brunn as possible, rocking his hips against her and then back against Loki’s hard cock, eager to be penetrated. But Loki held back.

Brunn broke away, sat down one the bed and leaned back, ass on the edge of the edge of the bed, legs spread wide, exposing her vulva. She hummed and ran her hands along her thighs, eyes bright and focused on his. He tried to step forward, but Loki’s hands dug into his waist. “Oh no. Not just yet, brother.” He settled this chin on Thor’s shoulder, licked a stripe up his neck, then whispered into his ear, “On your hands and knees.”

Thor complied instantly. Blood surged through his cock, demanding touch, demanding satisfaction. He waited breathlessly for what would happen next. He could feel Loki shifting position, knew when he was kneeling behind him. He expertly maneuvered Thor forward until his head was between Brunn’s thighs.

Loki’s touch was surprisingly gentle as he parted Thor’s buttocks and slid his slicked cock in to the hilt. Thor’s cock jerked as Loki fucked him slowly. He knew Loki could absolutely hit that one perfect place inside him, but Loki had chosen a different angle, and was moving too damned slow. “Get on with it!” Thor demanded.

“Patience, patience,” Loki soothed. “Look, Brunn is waiting for you.”

“And _I’m_ losing patience,” she growled and grabbed for Thor’s head, focusing his attention on her crotch. Loki, fully seated, didn’t move, but one hand was digging bruises in Thor’s side. Thor buried his face between Brunn’s legs, and used his tongue the way she liked best.

Loki began moving again, and then it was a delirium of sex, the groans and gasps and wanton moans, the smell and taste of Brunn’s folds and clit, the feel of Loki’s hard cock inside him, Loki fucking hard now, Brunn’s hands holding his head in place as she shouted and shuddered through her first orgasm – and the next. Loki coming, pulling out, them all shifting postion. Loki offering his ass. Thor spreading Loki’s asscheeks, pushing inside, Loki already prepped for him. Coming with a howl, ready again almost immediately. Fucking Brunn. Fucking Loki again. Then Brunn was riding him, then Loki. 

Then, finally, fucked out and pleasantly sore, he collapsed on the bed. The two of them got on the bed as well, one on each side of him, and cuddled close.

“Brother,” Loki said softly, with no trace of snark, with every trace of fondness, “you do not have to do it all.” Brunn made a sleepy grunt of agreement and patted Thor’s chest.

Thor looked from one to the other. “I know. Thank you,” he managed through a yawn, “for finding the perfect way of reminding me.”

He dozed for awhile. No nightmares came to disturb him. When he woke and saw them beside him, feral, but trusting each other in sleep, it was good to remember how much he loved them both. 

He should get up. He should get back to work. Loki’s illusion had faded and the sharp edges and angles of the room were fully visible, reminding him of his duties.

But looking from one to the other, watching them breathe, both pressed close to him, made him decide he could spare a few more moments to just be with them, to feel at peace. He decided to close his eyes again.

A minute later he was asleep as well. A deep sleep, with no dreams.


End file.
